


blood drunk

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: canonverse except robin is a vampire and chrom is his matechrom might have had a bit of wine beforehand, but he's mostly high from robin himself(a lovely gift for jayce owo)





	blood drunk

Chrom is laid out on the furs, drunken off of sweet wine and Robin's lips no doubt. His pale, rough skin, hardened by training endlessly to the warrior he's become, gives off a heady scent for Robin. And just the thought of being Robin's feast makes Chrom's cock lay heavy on his thigh, the head wet with absolute delight. Robin delays no further, seeing his mate eagerly, meeting their naked bodies in a gentle touch. He stradles a strong thigh, one hand caressing Chrom's cheek while his other traces the veins on Chrom's neck.

 

"You smell so delcious." Robin breathes, dipping in to nose at Chrom's neck. A stray hand grazes down Chrom's chest, making effort to feel every ripple of toned abdoment over his fingers, remembering their shape. He takes great effort to latch his hand around the thick girth of Chrom, feeling his member thoroughly, committing the shape and feel to memory. "Chrom..."His voice is desperate, "May I?"

 

_ "Please." _ Chrom begs, tilting his neck to the side, completely submitting himself to Robin. And seeing his lover lay so openly for him makes Robin swoon with absolute delight. Every fiber of his being craves for Chrom's sweet taste; his tongue laps eagerly at Chrom's skin, groaning as his fangs latch on and sink in deep. 

 

The low moan that leaves Chrom's lips is anything but pure; Robin's slow hand on his cock, the feeling of his blood being sucked right into his lover's mouth...how could he be anything but sinful? Robin is hungry, no doubt, but he takes his time, careful not to drain his lover but eager to give him the pleasure he so deserves. He pays attention to the twitching of Chrom's cock, the stroke of his now entirely slick hands speeds up as he feels Chrom coming to a close.

 

"Gods...Robin...let me..." Though he's weak from it all, Chrom's hands find their way to Robin's bare hips, the slight nudge giving Robin everything he needs on what to do. "Gods, it's so much..." He whines, grunting as Robin carefully moves and sits atop Chrom's lap. The dizzying taste of Chrom's blood makes him feel the drunkening effect, his his eagerness to fulfill Chrom's pleasure is overwhelming.

 

Using one hand, he gently eases Chrom's thick cock inside of him, slowly sinking down into a delicious seal of their love that nearly makes Robin's fangs detach from Chrom's skin. But he holds tight as he can, body shivering with delight as he's fed on both ends. In their sluggish state, their hips move sloppy and slow, the pulsing of Chrom's length pushing them both closer and closer. But Robin loses strength, feeling absolutely full that his hips fall down with a hard thrust downward.

 

Robin's fangs release from Chrom, but it's enough. The one swift drop of his hips has Chrom moaning heavily, emptying his seed into Robin. Hunger satiated, Robin melts completely. He collapses onto Chrom, having cum himself, making a sticky mess on Chrom's chest. Robin gently, with as much effort as he can, cradles Chrom's face in his hands and kisses him. But it's more of just lips against lips, heavy, sticky breaths mingling liberally. 

 

Chrom can nearly contain himself, high off of Robin's ministrations, drunken on the feeling of his sticky cock lodged so deep into Robin, the soft walls caressing him with each breath." _ Robin." _ Chrom sighs, falling back against the furs. Robin follows him, and the action lets Chrom's limp cock slip out with a satisfying slick sound that makes them moan. "Oh gods...this is filthy..."

 

"I don't mind." Robin says simply, sighing as he feels Chrom's cum slowly spill from behind him, staining the furs below. "Gods, Chrom...how is it that I feel so very drunk off you? Are you the wine I need?"

 

"I could say the same to you." Chrom pulls a hand to the small of Robin's back, pushing them even closer. "I feel completely full and empty all the same..." He shifts his thighs and grunt with the movement, "gods, Robin. I feel as if I was made to be on this soil with you."

 

Robin smiles and peppers kisses all over his face. "I am made for you, Chrom. There is nothing truer than that." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
